familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822)
Näskotts parish, Jämtland, Sweden |Baptism = |Siblings =Christina Örbom (1758-1796) Elisabet Helena Örbom (1761-1837) Carl Johan Örbom (1765-1836) |Death = Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden |Burial = |Father = Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) |Mother = Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) |Spouse = Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813) |Marriage = Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden |Children = Catharina Helena Ruut (1797-?) Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) ^ Eric Gustav Ruuth (1803-1864) Jacob Efraim Ruuth (1808-?) Kristina Margarita Ruuth (1810-?) Carl Johan Ruut (1812-1832) Sara Elizabeth Ruuth (1816-1816) Sara Maria Ruuth (1817-1868) Johan Olof Ruuth (1819-1853) Johan Christopher Ruuth II (1823-1899) |2nd Spouse = Elisabeth Nordenström (1784-1825) |2nd Marriage = 1815 |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = |Notes = ^ Näslund and Winblad line }} Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822), born Johan Christopher Örbom was the 1st chapel preacher (kapellpredikanter) for Linsells parish, Jämtland, Sweden from 1795 to 1804, then the minister of Graninge parish, Västernorrland, Sweden from 1804 to 1808. He was the 19th minister of Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden from 1808 to 1822. (b. December 07, 1768; Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden or Lits parish, Jämtland, Sweden - d. July 16, 1822; Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden) Name Johan Christopher Örbom took his mother's maiden name when he was ordained on December 09, 1792, and was then known as Johan Christopher Ruuth. In some records his name is spelled Ruut. Birth He was born on December 7, 1767 or December 7, 1768 in Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden or Lits parish, Jämtland, Sweden. The churchbook has not been found yet. Parents *Major Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) of the Jämtlands Rifle Regiment. *Helena Ruuth (1729-1802). She was the daughter of Helena von der Hude. Siblings *Christina Örbom (1758-1796) who married Lars Johan Feltström (1758-1831) *Elisabet Helena Örbom (1761-1837) who married Pehr Gerdlund (1763-1824) *Carl Johan Örbom (1765-1836) who married Fredrika Lovisa Hofling (1778-1843) Education Johan attended the Frösö parish school, Jämtland, Sweden, just a little south of Näskott, and went to Härnösand "highschool" in 1783, and became a student at the Uppsala University in 1787 at age 19. He would have graduated around 1791. Tutor For several years he was a private tutor in the manors in Ångermanland. Ordained priest He was ordained as a minister on December 9, 1792 and took his mother’s maiden name, Ruut, as his own name. After his ordination he was an assistant to Reverend Petrus Petri Rissler (1745-1793) in Sveg, Jämtland, Sweden. When Rissler died, Johan temporarily took over his pastorship until Wilhelm S. Huss was appointed. On October 21, 1795 Johan became the first kapellpredikanter (chapel preacher) for Linsells parish, Jämtland, Sweden. Graninge and Hede On November 17, 1803 he took charge of Graninge parish, Västernorrland, Sweden in Sollefteå, Sweden. Johan took his final exam March 14, 1806. After 5 years in Graninge he went to Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden on May 25, 1808 as the 19th minister. He served there for 14 years. First marriage Johan married Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813) on August 4, 1796 in Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden. She was 5 years younger than him. Children *Catharina Helena Ruuth (1797-?) who was born in Linsells parish, Jämtland, Sweden and she married Reverend Michael Huss (1782-1836) and they lived in Mo parish, Västernorrland, Sweden. *Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) who married Israel Israelsson Näslund (1796-1858). *Eric Gustav Ruuth (1803-1864) who was a student in 1822 and later joined the military. *Jacob Efraim Ruuth (1808-?) who was born in Graninge parish, Västernorrland, Sweden and went to school in Härnösand and traveled to Finland with an acting group, that later went to Saint Petersburg, Russia where he first became a teacher and then obtained a civil servant position. *Kristina Margarita Ruuth (1810-?) was born in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden and married Carl Gustav Högström, a bookbinder in 1833. They lived in Östersund, Jämtland, Sweden . *Carl Johan Ruuth (1812-1832) who was born in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden and committed suicide on December 28, 1832 in the stable master's house (stallmästargården) in Stockholm at age 20. *Maria Elizabeth Ruuth (1813-1815) who died as a toddler. Death of wife Catharina Martinell died in childbirth with her last child in 1813 in Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden. Second marriage Around 1815 he married Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825), possibly in Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden but the record has not been found. She was 16 years younger than him. Children *Sara Elizabeth Ruuth (1816-1816) who was born on January 7, 1816 and she died on January 10, 1816. *Sara Maria Ruuth (1817-1868) who married Reverend Olof Jacob Weidner, a minister in Sunne parish, Jämtland, Sweden. *Reverend Johan Olof Ruuth (1819-1853) who was a minister in Multrå parish, Västernorrland, Sweden. *Reverend Johan Christopher Ruuth II (1823-1899) who was a minister in Stöde parish, Västernorrland, Sweden. His father died on July 16, 1822 and he was born on February 9, 1823. This was 6 months, and 24 days after the death of his father. Because of this he was named after his father even though there was already a sibling called Johan. Faithful shepherd It was said of Johan Christopher Ruuth I that he was "a faithful shepherd and a tender friend of the people". Death He had exceptionally good health, but had a stroke the July 16, 1822, and died the same day, in his 55th year in Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden. Swedish ecclesiastical biography *Hede. 19. Johan Christopher Ruuth (1808-22), f. 7 dec. 1767 i Näskotts s:n å Faxälfven, son af majoren vid Jämtl. regem. Erik Johan Örbom och Helena Ruuth, dotter af öfverstelöjtn. Gustaf Ruuth och Helena von der Hude. Genomgick Frösö skola, kom 1783 till Hsand gymn. och blef stud. i Upsala 1787. Efter att ha innehaft åtskilliga informatorsplatser i Ångermanland, prästv. han under antagande af sin moders namn 9 dec. 1792 på kallelse till adj. af khden i Sveg Pehr Rissler och förordnades vid hans död till nådårspredikant. Blef 21 okt. 1795 kapellpred. i Linsell och 17 nov. 1803 brukspredikant vid Graninge i Sollefteå. Past. ex. 14 mars 1806; efter 5 års vistande vid Graninge utn. till khde i Hede 25 maj 1808, där han verkade i 14 år ss. en trogen herde och ömsint människovän. Han åtnjöt ovanligt god hälsa, men insjuknade 16 juli 1822 och afled samma dag af slag i sitt 55 ålders år. ::1) på Faxälfven 4/8 1796 m. Catharina Maria Martinell, f. 1773, dotter af bruksinspektor Martinell och Cath. Christina Sedin; d. i barnsän 26/11 1813. ::2) 1815 m. Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström, f. 1784, dotter af prosten Olof Nordenström i Offerdal; d. 26/10 1825 i Hede. Barn i förra giftet: Catharina Helena, g. 6/11 1818 m. khden i Mo Michael Huss; Johanna Gustafva, f. 11/1 1800, g. m. komm. i Hede, sedan i Torsåker i Ångermanl. Israel Næslund; Erik Gustaf, f. 17/11 1804, stud. 1822, gardist, d. 1834; Jacob Efraim, f. 22/4 1808 i Graninge, gymnasist i Hsand 1825, reste till Finland med en teatertrupp, kom sedan till St. Petersburg, där han blef lärare och sist titulärråd; Kristina Margareta, f. 29/3 1810 i Hede, g. 1833 m. bokbind. Carl Gust. Högström i Östersund; Carl Johan, f. 18/8 1812, stud. 1830, d. i Sthm på Stallmästaregården för egen hand 28/12 1832; Maria Elisabeth, f. 26/11 1813, d. 12/1 1815; i senare giftet: Sara Elisabeth, f. 7/1 1816, d. 10/1 s. å.; Sara Maria, f. 19/4 1817, g. m. khden Ol. Jakob Weider i Sunne; Johan Olof, f. 2/11 1819, sockenpred. i Multrå, d. 10/1 1853; Johan Christoffer, f. 9/2 1823 posthumus, khde i Stöde. (Original Swedish) *John Christopher Ruuth was the 19th minister of Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden from 1808 to 1822. He was born on December 7, 1767 in Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden to Major Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) of the Jämtland regiment and Helena Ruuth (1729-1802). Helena was the daughter of Colonel (Överstelöjtnant) Gustav Ruut (1681-1755) and Helena von der Hude (1688-1754). John Christopher Ruuth attended school in Frösö parish, Jämtland, Sweden then in 1783 he attended school in Harnosand and became a student at Uppsala University in 1787. He then became a tutor in several homes in Ångermanland. On December 9, 1792 he was ordained and took his mother's maiden name as his family name. After his ordination he was an assistant to Reverend Per Rissler in Svegs, Jämtland, Sweden. When Rissler died, Johan took over his pastorship. On October 21, 1795 Johan took charge of Linsells parish, Jämtland, Sweden. On November 17, 1803 he became the pastor at Graninge parish, Västernorrland, Sweden in Sollefteå, Sweden. Johan took his final exam on March 14, 1806. After 5 years in Graninge he was appointed to Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden on May 25, 1808, where he worked for 14 years. He was a faithful shepherd and gentle philanthropist. He enjoyed unusually good health but became ill on July 16, 1822 and died the same day at age 55 years. He was married twice: ::1) In Faxälfven, Jämtland County, Sweden on August 4, 1796 he married Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813), she was born in 1773, the daughter of utility inspector Martinell and Catherine Christina Sedin. She died in barnsän November 26, 1813. Children from the first marriage are: Catharina Helena Ruut (1797-?) who was born on November 6, 1797 in Linsells parish, Jämtland, Sweden and she married Reverend Michael Huss (1782-1836) and they lived in Mo parish, Sweden; Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) was born on January 11, 1800 in Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden and she married Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858); Eric Gustav Ruuth (1803-1864) was born on November 17, 1804, he was a student in 1822 then a soldier, he died in 1834; Jacob Efraim Ruut (1808-?) was born on April 22, 1808 in Graninge parish, Västernorrland, Sweden, he attended school in Harnosand in 1825, he then went to Finland with a theater troop, then went to Saint Petersburg, Russia, where he became a teacher and finally a government clerk (titulärråd); Kristina Margarita Ruuth (1810-?) was born on March 29, 1810 in Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden and married Carl Gustav Högström, a bookbinder in 1833. They lived in Östersund, Jämtland, Sweden; Carl Johan Ruuth (1812-1832) who was born on August 18, 1812, and was a student in 1830, he took his own life in the stable master's home (stallmästaregården) on December 28, 1832; Maria Elizabeth Ruuth (1813-1815) was born on November 26, 1813 and she died on January 12, 1815. ::2) In 1815 he married Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825). She was born in 1784, the daughter of Reverend Olaf Nordenström of Offerdals parish, Jämtland, Sweden. She died on October 26, 1825 in Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden. The children from his second marriage are: Sara Elizabeth Ruuth (1816-1816) who was born on January 7, 1816 and died on January 10, 1816; Sara Maria Ruuth (1817-1868) who was born on April 19, 1817 and she married Reverend James Weider in Sunne parish, Jämtland, Sweden; Johan Olof Ruuth (1819-1853) was born on November 2, 1819, he was a minister in Multrå parish, Ångermanland, Sweden, he died on January 10, 1853; Johan Christopher Ruuth II (1823-1899) was born on February 9, 1823. (Best English translation to date) Timeline *1768 Birth in Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden on December 7, 1768. *1780 (circa) Attending school in Frösö parish school, Jämtland, Sweden. *1783 Attending high school in Härnösand, Sweden. *1787 Graduation from Uppsala University at age 19. *1791 (circa) Private tutor for families in Ångermanland. *1792 Ordained as a minister on December 9, 1792 *1792 Assistant to Petrus Petri Rissler (1745-1793) in Sveg, Jämtland, Sweden. When Rissler died, Johan took over his pastorship until someone was appointed. *1795 Assigned as minister to Linsells parish, Jämtland, Sweden on October 21, 1795. *1796 Marriage to Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813) in Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden on August 4, 1796 *1802 Death of Helena Ruuth (1729-1802), his mother. *1804 Transfers from Linsells parish, Jämtland, Sweden to Graninge parish, Västernorrland, Sweden. *1808 Transfers from Graninge parish, Västernorrland, Sweden to Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden. *1813 Death of Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813), his first wife. *1815 Death of Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815), his father. *1815 (circa) Marriage to Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825) in Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden. *1822 Death in Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden on July 16, 1822 at age 55. *1823 Birth of Johan Christopher Ruuth II (1823-1899) after his death. Documents Image:Document missing.png|1768 birth in churchbook Image:Orbom Ruuth 001a.gif|1768 birth in International Genealogical Index Image:Ruuth 1768-1822 001a.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 437 File:Ruuth-Orbom JohanChristopher university.png|1787 graduation from Uppsala University File:Ruuth-JohnanChristopher Kapellpredikanter of Linsell from 1795 to 1804.png|1795 as preacher for Linsells parish, Jämtland, Sweden from 1795 to 1804 Image:Näskott-C-2-1730-1800-Image-1530-page-296.jpg|1796 marriage in Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden Image:Document missing.png|1804 to 1908 at Graninge parish, Västernorrland, Sweden File:Ruuth-JohanChristopher biography.gif|1808 as minister of Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden from 1808 to his death Image:Document missing.png|1815 circa second marriage Image:Document missing.png|1822 death in churchbook Image:Orbom Ruuth 001a.gif|1822 death in International Genealogical Index Image:Reverend Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1767-1822) grave marker.png|Tombstone at Hede church Ancestors External links *Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) at Wikidata *Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) at Findagrave *Ministers of Hede parish Relationships *Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) was the fourth great grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958). References Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Alumni of Uppsala University